1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication systems, and more particularly to a system and method for communicating with a remote communication unit via the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been tremendous growth in the telecommunications industry. This growth has been fueled, in large part, by the proliferation of the Internet. More particularly, one segment of the telecommunications industry relates to data communications. As is known, data communications relates to the communication of data (as opposed to voice) from one end point to another. Typically, some type of computer or computing device is located at each end point, each having a communication device (such as a modem) to carry out the necessary modulation and demodulation of the signal that is communicated between the two end points.
A typical system configuration includes two computers, or computing devices, remotely located, but configured to inter-communicate over the PSTN. As one example, such a system exists when communicating between a first computer located at a residential customer premises and a second computer located at, for example, a service provider. In a manner that is well known, the first computer may initiate the connection by instituting a dial-up procedure, whereby it establishes a connection across the PSTN to make second computer located at, for example, a service provider location. Once the connection is established, data communications may be freely exchanged between the first computer and the second computer, over the PSTN.
Remote computing devices, such as laptop computers, electronic schedulers, palm-corders, and other similar devices (also referred to herein as personal access devices) can be similarly configured for communication with a remote computing device. In one configuration, a jack or I/O port may be provided on the personal access device to allow a direct electrical connection (via cable) between the personal access device and, for example, and RJ-11 phone jack. However, in many situations phone jacks are not readily available. Therefore, an alternative means for communicating between two remote computing devices is desired.
Cellular systems are known to provide one such configuration. Referring to FIG. 1, the system 10, as is known in the prior art, illustrates the data communications connection between the laptop computer 12 and a remote computing unit 14. The communication path established between laptop computer 12 and a remote computing unit 14 includes a cellular link 16 and a PSTN link 18. As is known, electrical hookups may be provided to electrically connect the computer 12 to a cellular phone 20. This xe2x80x9chookupxe2x80x9d in part includes a cellular modem (not shown) within the computer 12. This cellular modem may communicate with this cellular phone 20 via a direct electrical connection. The cellular phone 20, in turn, communicates via electromagnetic waves to a nearby cell site 22 (located within the cell 24). The cell site 22 then relays this information to a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) 26. In a manner that is known, the MTSO 26 may be disposed for communication with other cell sites (not shown), as well as the PSTN 18. Therefore, information may be communicated from the laptop computer 12 to the remote 10 computing device 14 by way of cellular telephone 20, cell site 22, MTSO 26, and the PSTN 18.
The communication system 10 illustrated in FIG. 1 provides one configuration for communicating data between a transitory computing device (laptop 12) and a remote computing unit 14, it has several drawbacks. First, the communication channel established in a cellular link is inherently noisy and, therefore, unreliable. As a result, many errors can occur, leading to retransmissions of data, which slow down the effective communication link. In addition, most cellular service providers charge a relatively substantial fee for cellular phone usage. Therefore, a person is generally billed for each minute that they are communicating across the cellular phone 20.
Accordingly, an alternative configuration is desired that overcomes the shortcomings noted above.
Certain objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the advantages and novel features, the present invention is generally directed to a system and method for communicating between a personal data access device and a remote communication unit. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a device, electrically connected for communication with a public switched telephone network (PSTN), is provided for facilitating communications between a personal data access device and a remote communication unit disposed in communication with the PSTN. The device includes a radio frequency (RF) transceiver configured for communication with a remote RF transceiver associated with the personal data access device, via an RF link, and a controller, responsive to communications received from the remote RF transceiver to maintain two-way communication between the personal data access device and the remote communication unit via the PSTN and the RF link.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provide for establishing and maintaining a communication link between a remote communication unit that is in direct electrical communication with a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and a remote access device that is electrically remote from the PSTN. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the method includes the steps of receiving a request to establish a connection with the remote communication unit, the request being sent via electromagnetic waves from a nearby personal access device and establishing a communication link via the PSTN between the communication device and the remote communication unit. The method further includes the step of relaying communications from the remote communication unit to the communication device along to the personal data access unit, via electromagnetic waves. The method further includes the step of relaying communications from the personal data access unit to the communication device along to the remote communication unit.